Loving a Fallen Angel
by smurf87
Summary: Sequal to Hiei's Fallen Angel! Aurora's 15, being raised by Kurama, Kohaku's back and want revenge? WHAT! Hiei has a secret?who's this guy that Aurora likes?Will love bloom? if so will it be torn apart? Read and find out! R&R Ch 2 UP!
1. Morning Fun

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

A/N This fic "Arms Of An Angel" is the sequel to my earlier fic "Hiei's Fallen Angel" I also want to think you guys for encouraging me to right the sequel I will do my absolute best to keep it as enjoyable as "Hiei's Fallen Angel" Alright enough of my blabbing and on with the story.

Yu Yu Hakusho

In the Arms of an Angel

Chapter P: Morning Fun

"LOOK OUT MOMMY, DON'T HIT IT MOMMY!" A little girl around three or four years shouted standing at the door of the daycare. Shiori swerved as the animal darted into the way of the vehicle. The car hit the curb and into a light poll flipping the car completely over on it's hood. "MOMMY!" the little girl shouted running towards the car, "MOMMY!" people surrounded the car and held the little girl back as she fought and screamed bloody murder.

The large eyes appeared and everything around the little girl vanished. The eyes seemed to chase the girl through the darkness. She ran as fast as she could but she could not escape the man's evil laughter. "You can't escape me! Little girl have you forgotten I OWN YOU!" "NO!" the little girl shouted as she became cornered at a dead end. The eyes and the laughter closed in on her, she closed her eyes tightly, hoping it would make it all go away. It didn't the eyes were almost on her the only thing left for her do was…scream.

"Aurora? Aurora?" a voice said worriedly. She bolted up in a cold sweat, crying, shacking, and screaming. Aurora looked around the room till her eyes fell upon a pair of worried blue eyes…it was Yusuke. "Oh, uncle Yusuke?" Aurora cried throwing her arms around him and cried into his chest, "It's my fault…it's all my fault." "What's your fault Aurora?" Yusuke asked worriedly, "Are you alright?" Aurora sat up and whipped her eyes, forcing a smile, "Yea, I'm fine Uncle Yusuke really?" "Well if you say so, you better hurry or you'll be late for school, your brother will KILL ME if I let you be late again."

"Ok" Aurora said yawning, "What time is it?" "Six thirty" Yusuke replied. "WHAT! I'm already late and missed first period. Why didn't YOU wake me sooner" Aurora shouted throwing off her covers and leaping out of bed. Yusuke fell off the bed into the floor startled and knocked off the bed by her quick motion. She quickly began to pull off her shirt Yusuke totally forgotten till she heard Yusuke laughing at her reaction. She yanked her shirt back down, good thing her back was to him, she world around turning bright red.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" she shouted pulling Yusuke up to his feet so fast Yusuke almost fell on his face. She kept shouting at him to get out and how had didn't wake her sooner as she shoved him out the door, he laughed the whole way. "WHAT'SO FUNNY!" She shouted angrily as she grabbed a hold of the door. "Did Kurama not tell you school was canceled for the festival?" "WHAT! YOU JURK!" Aurora shouted slamming the door in Yusuke's face. "Oh, by the way, Aurora," Yusuke said threw the door, " Good Morning"

Aurora changed quickly, put on her make up and went down the stairs where everyone was waiting to go to the festival, "Good Morning" She then turned her attention to Yusuke playfully shouting "I'm going to kill you!" "What?" Yusuke said playfully as she leapt over the table and ran after him as he laughed. Yusuke swerved towards Kuwabara who stepped aside-revealing Hiei standing in front of the open window. Yusuke darted in the other direction catching her attention, and wasn't watching where she was going. Aurora screamed as she skidded across the floor and would have crashed right into Hiei if he hadn't turned and caught her in his arms. "You should watch where you going?" Aurora blushed when she realized Hiei had his arms around her, "Sorry um, thanks Hiei?" She turned away from him hoping no one saw her face fluster, "Come on lets go!" "Right" everyone except Hiei and Kurama whom was still at work but would meet up with them later.

Well there it is! I know it's short sorry but…anyway please review and please no flames!


	2. Best Birthday

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

Loving A Fallen Angel

Best Birthday

* * *

"Right" everyone except Hiei and Kurama whom was still at work but would meet up with them later. 

Aurora walked with the group around at the festival for a little while till she noticed Yusuke wink at her and smile. Aurora returned the wink and smile and quickly put the plan in motion. She looked around for a short lined ride finding one she grabbed Hiei and Yukina by one arm and dragged them, well Hiei towards the ride.

"COME ON YOU HAVE TO RIDE THE ROLERCOSTER WITH ME!" Before anyone could protest she had Hiei shoved into the seat, but Yukina agreed to wait there for them on account of the fact that they had lost the group in a crowd. Hiei glared at Aurora who in return smiled brightly at him. The rollercoster slowly began to move up and up till it reached the top of the hill and it paused.

Hiei swallowed hard because he had never been this high, specially in something built by humans. They suddenly were dropped and jerked to the side and caused Aurora to slide into him. Hiei flustered as Aurora's warm body lye against his. The ride soon came to a stop and everyone began to dismiss themselves from the seats of the ride. Hiei and Aurora followed suit.

"Hiei are you ok?" Aurora asked as Hiei stumbled on his now shaky legs. Hiei cursed his legs for betraying him. Aurora glanced at her watch and it read, six p.m. So it was about time to ditch Hiei and Yukina and help the others get ready for the surprise. As they walked around 'looking' for the others, Aurora found the opportune moment to ditch the two and hurry home to help get the surprise ready.

Around eight o'clock Hiei and Yukina gave up looking for Aurora and the others thinking they went on home. When Hiei and Yukina reached their destination the lights were out. "Well come on," Hiei said opening the door for Yukina and stepped inside.

"SURPRISE!" the lights had suddenly flicked on and people were jumping out from behind door and furniture.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YUKINA!"

Yukina's face lit up and joined the party while Hiei went up stairs and into the bathroom figuring that would be the one place he could get some sleep.

Hiei avoided the party at all costs it wasn't for him anyway; he listened to people singing happy birthday to Yukina.

Knock knock 

"Go away" Hiei said he didn't want to be disturbed that was the whole point of locking himself in the bathroom.

"It's me Hiei can I come in?" It was Aurora.

"I guess" Hiei shrugged, he never could turn her away.

The door opened and Aurora entered surprising Hiei with a very horribly lopsided cake.

"Happy" Aurora began as she entered the bathroom "Birthday Hiei"

She smiled at Hiei as she set the cake on the sink, "Sorry it looks so offal I tried."

She slipped the box it was sitting on out from underneath it. She turned and smiled and held out a very pretty wrapped package out to him.

"Here Hiei" She smiled, "I tried so just pretend you love it ok?"

"I will pretend nothing," Hiei said taking the present from her and looked at it he never had a present before.

"You're supposed to open it silly?" Aurora teased playfully.

Hiei flipped the present over and slowly began to unwrap it as Aurora crossed the bathroom and set on the toilet lid. He lifted the lid off the box and moved the paper. Then he saw it, a brand new cloak.

"You hate it?" Aurora said as tears filled her eyes, "I knew I should of just stuck with the…."

"Sh..." Hiei said gently as he placed his arms around her shoulders, "I love it"

"Really?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

Hiei simply nodded, " um…thanks"

"For what?" Aurora asked whipping her eyes, "I didn't do anything?"

"Yes, yes you did" Hiei said simply, "You remembered my birthday."

"Well, you and Yukina are twins right so if it's her birthday it's yours to"

"Your right" Hiei nodded, "You're the only one to remember so I thank you"

"Well, your welcome Hiei" Aurora smiled softly at him, "Do you want some cake before I become to ashamed of it?"

Hiei nodded as Aurora reached for the cake and stood up, "I forgot the knife so I'll cut a slice and bring up some candles."

Aurora started forward but didn't see the towel on the floor and slipped. As Aurora fell back onto the toilet seat the cake went flying forward and landed right in Hiei's face. Aurora's eyes went wide for a moment through a muffled of laughter apologizes, "I am SO SORRY, I didn't mean…"

She couldn't hold it in anymore she broke out in a laughing fit, "Look at your face HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Huh," Hiei said sounding slightly angry, "I'm funny am I?"

Aurora quickly put her back to him, "I'm sorry"

Hiei whipped some of the cake off on his finger and tasted it, " This is very good."

"Really?" Aurora asked surprised not knowing was moving closer.

"Do you know what you should do with a delicious cake?"

"What?" she asked as he smeared some of the cake on his hand.

"SHARE!" He shouted and whipped the cake all over Aurora's face and hair.

"HIEI!" She shouted jumping up as she whipped the cake off her face.

She turned away from him and started to fill the tub with water and took the detachable showerhead off the wall and started to rinse out her hair, "Hiei can you help me I cant seem to get this one spot."

Hiei moved closer to where Aurora was kneeling over the tub he was directly behind her when…

"SUCKER!" Aurora had turned and was spraying him with the water. Aurora stopped trying to spray him when she started laughing. Hiei saw his moment and moved quickly towards Aurora. She quickly set on the side of the tub and started spraying him again. While Aurora and Hiei wrestled over the nozzle water was getting everywhere.

Aurora held the nozzle toward the tub just out of Hiei's reach. Aurora leaned to far back and started to slide off the side of the tub. She grabbed Hiei but that didn't help they both went down. Hiei managed to catch his self before he landed right on top of Aurora.

A voice behind the door caused them both to jump, "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing Kurama" Aurora replied quickly as the scrambled out of the bathtub. They quickly tried to clean up all the mess. Kurama waited for a few moments then started to reach for the doorknob. The door suddenly flew open and Aurora exited soak and wet.

"What happened?" Kurama asked as Yusuke and Kuwabara stared along with the others.

"Nothing" she quickly escaped to her room.

Hiei then appeared in the doorway also dripping wet.

Hiei simply sneered, "What are you idiots staring at?"

He walked out and leapt out of the nearest window he could find. He wanted to get out of there before anyone began to question him. He made sure he had his present from Aurora safely tucked away under his arm. To tell you the truth he was slightly surprised no one had noticed it. But before he was completely out of earshot of the house the thought he heard something that sounded like...

"Happy Birthday Hiei"

Hiei smiled to himself though he'd never admit it but this is only and best birthday of his life.

* * *

There's this chapter. What did you think! PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES! Sorry it took so long slight technical difficulty with this chapter. um just so you know this is an AU and there will be some OCCness in the story. 


End file.
